There are several mechanisms for securing a waistband opening of a garment including Velcro, zippers, buttons, and drawstrings. For athletic garments, it is particularly desirable for a garment to be securely tightened about the waist despite increased movement. For the waistband of athletic garments, it is particularly important to close the waistband securely, and in a low-profile way.
Typically, a drawstring is a single string threaded through an opening in the waistband of the garment. Traditionally, drawstrings are pulled tight toward one another and tied. When a traditional drawstring becomes untied, the waistband is loosened and the waist-closing effect ceases. Further, it is common for waistband systems to require a drawstring in conjunction with Velcro, zippers, snaps, et cetera because the drawstring alone does not provide sufficient closure.
It should be appreciated that there is a need for a drawstring closure that can secure the waistband of a garment firmly and in a low-profile fashion, without the need for an additional attachment mechanism.